


She's Not Afraid

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d - Freeform, Gorillaz - Freeform, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: She's not afraid of all the attentionShe's not afraid of running wildHow come she's so afraid of falling in loveBased on She's Not Afraid by One Direction.





	She's Not Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on gorillazimagines on tumblr!

Who knew this situation would turn out like this?

It was supposed to simply be a friend with benefits situation, he had suggested it in the first place, you had agreed to it, it seemed everything would just turn out fine. Except Murdoc had rolled his eyes at him and told him friends with benefits never turn out well, one person gets too invested (Murdoc said he’d bet money on it being 2D) and the other breaks it off because they never wanted the heavy load of an actual relationship to begin with. You were supposed to be able to sleep with other people, see other people, and leave on amicable terms without any trouble.

But why would he want to sleep with someone else? Why would he want to stay up late talking to anyone else but you?

He’s frustrated at himself for getting too serious too quick, when the relationship was supposed to be anything but serious; he didn’t want to bring it up to you in fear of losing you far too soon. It’s a constant battle in his head to admit his feelings run deeper than you think, and if he admits it out loud he’ll owe Murdoc money, so he tries to keep it buried down deep in his heart in hopes of being able to lock it off completely and have things return to normal.

They don’t, and he damn well knows they won’t go away, but he can’t think about potentially losing you.

He brought up the thought of having a legitimate relationship, one with the title and all, and he watched you physically tense up. 2D’s quick to laugh it off, patting your shoulder and telling you not to worry as there’s no reason for the relationship between the two of you to change. While you looked a bit more relieved afterwards, 2D felt an ache in his heart that lasted for days.

He was only human, and he couldn’t last forever.

It was a nice night, he had insisted on bringing you out to dinner at one of your favorite places before heading back to your bedroom. In bed, he can bury himself in you, memorize the smell of your hair, the sound of your moans, the warmth of your body and the feeling of your skin against his… there were so many overwhelming sensations that he needed more and more nights to fully focus on each one individually, so that he would never forget. But he couldn’t hold out any longer.

It was a complete accident.

“I love you.”

“I- what?” You stare at him with wide eyes, gulping as he sits up fully in bed. He runs his fingers through his hair and looks like he really needs a cigarette, but he doesn’t move to get one from his jeans pocket.

“I said that I love you.” He looks at you with an expression that’s far too serious, one you hadn’t seen him use before in the six or seven months you’d been casually having sex.

He can tell there’s something that you want to say, right on the tip of your tongue and he silently urges you to just say it. Don’t leave him on the edge of his seat like this, heart pounding in his chest as he hopes that this doesn’t have to be the end. You don’t utter another word and instead look down at the sheets, making a fist and bunching them up in your hands; 2D tries not to hang his head in defeat as he leaves your bed, puts his clothes back on, and leaves your apartment.

He’s barely outside your door before he texts you.

_‘I’m sorry, I can’t do this anymore.’_

You stare at his text for what feels like an hour, finally closing it out and sinking into your sheets, wishing that they might suck you into the void. When it appears that isn’t going to happen, you let out a long sigh and take another glance at your phone. He hasn’t sent you anything else since then, just the message that ended your relationship; why couldn’t friends with benefits ever just remain simple?

You’d be lying if you told yourself you didn’t have feelings for him.

They had started off slow, with a fondness of hearing his voice, that slowly escalated to needing to see him every other day to be content. Each night you’d call him to talk about your days, there was always a good morning text waiting for you when you woke up, he was just always there. A constant in your life, a person who you could turn to and who you trusted in. You didn’t want a relationship at the time, it hadn’t sounded appealing at all, but the longer you were with him… the more you realized maybe something like that wouldn’t be so bad, as long as it was him.

But you’d been too afraid, to shocked to respond to his declaration; of course you loved him, too. But how would he know that when any mention he made of a relationship made you freeze instantly? He’d been so obvious but you’d always brushed it off, you hadn’t thought about his feelings, you hadn’t thought about because it brought on too many emotions that threatened to make you vulnerable.

You couldn’t just let him get away now.

2D doesn’t know what to do anymore, sitting on the front step to his house with a cigarette in hands, hoping it’ll take away every negative thought he’s having. It works for a few minutes but by the time his cigarette is done with, there’s still an ache that feels even deeper than before. It wasn’t just rejection this time, it was a full break-up, and he’d been the one to start it! He had broken up with you, him, the one who couldn’t picture living without you! He should be proud that he at least stood up for himself, that he wasn’t going to put up with a relationship that no longer felt fulfilling, but he can’t feel anything but a deep, penetrating sadness.

He doesn’t notice the figure approaching him in the dark, which in hindsight could’ve led to a variety of awkward situations had it not been you.

2D is surprised to see you, especially since you hadn’t responded to his text; you look as unsure as you had in your bedroom, and he’s not sure if he wants to hear more emotionally devastating words from you. He stands up and raises a hand to greet you, but is surprised when barrel towards him and nearly knock him over with a rib crushing hug.

“What’s wrong?” He feels stupid for asking such an obvious question, considering what had gone done between the two of you. His arms slowly find their way around your waist, and once you feel him hugging back, your iron grip on him loosens a bit. Not that 2D would have ever run away from this, but it was a good sign, at least.

“I want to talk.” You mumble into his chest. “I want to talk about us. I want to be together.”

“A-Are you sure? You don’t have to do it just because-”

“I’m sure! I’m more than sure!” His grip on you tightens and you feel him lean down to bury his face in your hair.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
